bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Cardew
|theme image= |full name=Phoebe Cardew |pronunciation=''Fee-bee Car-dew'' |nicknames=Phoebs |name meaning=Bright, Radiant |born=December 21, 1997 |status=Alive |current age=16 |gender=Female |species=Demigod |nationality=American |sexuality=Heterosexual |relationship status=Single |native language=English |accent=American |languages=English |divider 1= |history=WIP |divider 2= |hometown=Laredo, Texas |earliest memory=Putting on a bow |schooling=Public |first kiss=N/A |first sex=N/A |first love=N/A |other firsts=Weapon=Bow and Arrow Musical Instrument=Glockenspiel |misc image= |father=Roland Cardew |mother=Pandia |siblings=Aubrey Cardew, Alexander Cardew, and Various other child of Pandia |other relatives=Charlotte Cardew (Aunt) |family photo album= |divider 3= |model=Weronicka Z. |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Brown |hair=Dark Brown |height=5'11 |weight=165 lbs. |ethnicity=Caucasian |handedness=Right |shoe size=4 |blood type=A- |voice=Soft |eye sight=Very Poor |health status=Healthy |clothing style=Casual |marks=Scar on toe |body style=Slim |photo album= phoebe8.png phoebe3.png Phoebe5.png |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills=Offense |weapon of choice=Katana |strengths=Offensive |weaknesses=Evasiveness |quests led=0 |quests=0 |abilities= Offensive # Children of Pandia have the ability to form weapons out of pure moonlight which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Non-combative objects can also be made out of this, but cannot generate any electricity as moonlight does not have any working parts. Defensive # By deriving the moon's reflective surface, a physical aspect of it, children of Pandia have the ability to create a mirror made of pure moonlight which will reflect at least two weapons in order to attack others back. Once the mirror is used, it will break. It cannot be used repeatedly as it severely drains the user. # Children of Pandia have the ability to conjure a solid replica of the moon, roughly 2 to 3 times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks for a short time but also slows the movement of the conjurer. Over time, the replica crumbles into dust. #Children of Pandia have the ability to use the gravity pull of the moon to slow down enemies giving them a high chance to dodge or avoid their opponent's attack. # Children of Pandia have the ability to bend the moonlight around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Pandia can see perfectly at night as if it were day. # Children of Pandia are innately stronger at night. # All the powers of a child of Pandia are based on the phases of the moon. When using powers during a new moon, their powers take dimmer forms and of weaker power. As the phase of the moon changes towards a full moon, the child's powers become brighter and stronger. At last, the powers reach its full power and brightness during a full moon. It becomes weaker as the phase changes towards a new moon and so on and so forth. # Children of Pandia have the innate ability to create a sort of magical dew—droplets of water produced by a plant in transpiration—and use it to greatly nourish and heal any plant the dew is used into. Should the dew is used on soil, it may make the affected soil to become more fertile. # Children of Pandia are weaker during lunar eclipses,as their source of power is dimmed and weakened by the Earth's shadow. # Children of Pandia have the ability to actually ride moonbeams they have created, or natural ones created by the moon. Supplementary # Children of Pandia have the ability use moonlight to shine so bright that it blind the beholders for a short period of time. # Children of Pandia have the ability to create beams of moonlight, depending on the intensity they can use it to help them and others to see in the dark, or use it to distract an enemy momentarily by blinding them. #Children of Pandia have the ability to use the gravity push of the moon to pin down enemies to the ground, disabling them to move. |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= Phoebe can be a bit bashful, however once she gets to know you and analyse you better, she'll show off her fun personality. She can get witty, sometimes snippy, however, she always try to stay optimistic, if not at a halfway point between the contrary. |divider 8= |current=Just got to camp. |divider 9= |sign=Sagittarius ♐ |sign meaning= Archer |location=Camp Half-Blood |pets=Kitten |likes=Strawberry Smoothies Ice-Cream Music The Night |dislikes=Algebra |fears=Closed spaces Being alone |hobbies=Playing the glockenspiel |motto=Follow your heart |won't=Show vulnerability |secretly admire=Lynn Marie Bennett |influenced by=Television Shows |moral compass=Points West |important person before camp=Roland Cardew |important person now=Herself |immediate goals=Find a friend |long term goals=Become significant |reacts to crisis=Seeks assistance |faces problems=Head on |reacts to change=Groggily slow |alignment=True Good |images photo album= Mils.jpg|Milkshakes |dream job=Social Activist |current job=Lieutenant Counsellor |one word=Bubbly |best=Hair |worst=Legs |change=View on people |mental=Stable |mental disorders=None |emotions=Stable |medical=None |quote 2= |vices=Hubris |bad habits=Falling asleep while reading |sleeping=Erratic |quirks=Obsesses |attitude=Cheery |talents=Can play glockenspiel Playing the piano, but only the right hand part, and with two hands >.< |social=Moderately Good |mannerisms=Licks lips |quote 3= |color=Pink |music=Indie |food=Italian |animal=Kitty |book=A Tale of Two Cities |other favs=Musical Artist~Marina Diamandis |ease=With Milkshakes |priorities=Milkshakes Her siblings |failures=Algebra Test |accomplishments=Speaking Contest, 3rd place |secret=Isn't happy with her life |secret known=Yes |tragedy=Leaving her family |wish=Social reformation |flaw=Hubris |divider 10= |cheated=No |others=Well |strangers=Bubbly |lover=Single |friends=Precious |family=Secluded |impression=Shy |like most=Attitude |like least=Mood swings |friends photo album= |border 11= |role=Camper/Demigod |inspiration=Myself |goals=Establish a sense of importance |partner=Single |current rp=None |divider 12= |misc image 2= }}